zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Godzilla (jap. ゴジラ Gojira) – król potworów, pierwszy potwór posiadający specjalne moce. Biografia Godzilla: Król Potworów! (1954) thumb|Godzilla z 1954 roku. Po amerykańskim teście na Oceanie Spokojnym, olbrzymi prehistoryczny potwór został obudzony spod podwodnego snu i został silnie napromieniowany. Potwór zaczął atakować różne statki na wodach poza Japonią, co skłoniło partię poszukiwawczą do wysłania na wyspę Odo, gdzie część ocalałych zmywała się na brzeg. Wyspiarze wierzyli, że wraki zostały zniszczone przez Godzillę, olbrzymiego potwora morskiego z ich folkloru, którego uważali, że przybył na ląd, aby wyżywić ludzkość. Pewnej nocy tama uderzyła w wyspę, pozostawiając ją zdewastowaną. Najwyraźniej jednak większość szkód spowodowana była czymś innym niż tajfun, ponieważ domy w wiosce zostały zdemolowane z góry. Na wyspę został wysłany zespół badawczy, na czele z Kyohei Yamane, i odkrył na wyspie olbrzymi, radioaktywny ślad, z którym włożył Trilobite. Nagle potwór, który był odpowiedzialny za ataki i uszkodzenia wyspy, pojawił się nad wzgórzą na wyspie. Ludzie uciekli, uświadamiając sobie, że stworzenie ma wysokość 50 metrów. W Japonii Yamane nazwał to stworzenie Godzillą po potworze z folku na wyspie Odo i zaproponował, że jest to organizm przejściowy z okresu jurajskiego, związany z gadami lądowymi, jak i morskimi. Yamane wierzył, że Godzilla został wystawiony na ostatni amerykański test na bomby atomowej, a więc promieniowanie znalezionych śladów, podkreślało, że potwór powinien zostać zbadany, aby zobaczyć, jak przeżył tak gigantyczne promieniowanie. JSDF wysłał pancerniki, aby zniszczyć Godzillę z głębokimi ranami, oświadczając, że jest martwy. Jednak wkrótce Godzilla wkrótce wylądował w zatoce Tokio, zupełnie nie zagrażając, pogrążając Japonię i społeczność międzynarodową w stanach nadzwyczajnych. Pewnej nocy Godzilla przybył na ląd w Tokio, niszcząc przedmieścia miasta, po czym wróciła do zatoki. W odpowiedzi JSDF wznosił barierkę linii energetycznych wokół serca Tokio, z 300.000 woltów elektryczności przechodzącej przez nich, w nadziei, że zatrzymają Godzillę. Kiedy Godzilla przyszedł jutro na noc, zerwał się z linii energetycznych i stopił je promieniem radioaktywnego ognia wypuszczonego z jego paszczy. JSDF strzelił do Godzilli z artylerią, ale ich broń nie miała wpływu. Godzilla wkroczył do centrum Tokio, przekształcając japońską stolicę w morze płomienia przez noc. Z jego szaleńczością stwierdził, Godzilla wrócił do zatoki, gdzie został zaatakowany przez myśliwce F-86F Sabre, zanim w końcu zniknął pod falami. W następny atak Godzilli na Tokio był nie do przeżycia, spalony do krateru i zanieczyszczony przez śmiercionośne promieniowanie. Rząd japoński był w stracie walki z potworem i zapobiegał przyszłym atakom. Naukowiec Daisuke Serizawa został wzięty pod uwagę przez swojego byłego narzeczonego Emiko Yamane i swojego chłopaka Hideo Ogata, który poprosił go o użycie jego eksperymentalnej broni chemicznej, Niszczyciela Tlenu, przeciwko Godzilli. Serizawa był przerażony pomysłem ujawnienia swego wynalazku i początkowo odmówił, ale został przekonany po obejrzeniu programu telewizyjnego pokazującego, jak japońscy uczniowie śpiewają piosenkę modlącą się o pokój. Serizawa nagrał notatki na Niszczycielu Tlenu i przekazał ją JSDF A łódź została wysłana do Tokio Bay, używając licznika Geigera, aby zlokalizować pod wodą Godzilla. Serizawa i Ogata podarowali skafandry do nurkowania pod wodą i zdetonowali urządzenie. Gdy dotarli do Godzilli, która siedziała na dnie oceanu, Ogata została pociągnięta na powierzchnię, a Serizawa oderwała linię i uruchomiła urządzenie, poświęciwszy własne życie, aby powstrzymać Godzilla i zapobiec, aby jego broń nigdy nie wpadła w złe ręce. Po chwili Godzilla podniósł się na powierzchnię i ryknął wyzywająco do łodzi, zanim zatonął pod falami ku jego śmierci. Podczas gdy ludzie na łodzi świętowali śmierć Godzilli i opłakiwali ofiary Serizawy, dr Yamane uroczyście ostrzegł, że jest mało prawdopodobne, by Godzilla był ostatnim członkiem swego gatunku, a jeśli ludzkość kontynuuje testy nuklearne, na pewno pojawiłby się kolejny Godzilla. Godzilla kontratakuje (1955) thumb|Godzilla w GRA Mniej niż rok po pierwszej porażce Godzilli, drugi potwór został zauważony przez pilotów Shoichi Tsukioka i Kojikawa Kobayashi na oddalonej wyspie Iwato, która walczy z olbrzymim potworem ankylosaurów Anguirus. Po krótkim starcie Godzilla i Anguirus wpadły do oceanu i zniknęły. Tsukioka i Kobayashi opowiedzieli swoją historię władzom japońskim, którzy konsultowali się z dr Yamane, aby znaleźć sposób na zatrzymanie potworów. Yamane z żalem stwierdził, że wraz z śmiercią Dr Serizawy nie było możliwego pokonania Godzilli. Yamane zasugerował, że w wielkich miastach, gdy Godzilla jest blisko, zmuszono do zaciemnienia, gdy jasne światła przypominały mu bombę atomową, która go obudziła i pociągnęła do miasta. Kiedy Godzilla pojawiła się w zatoce Osaka, miasto Osaka zainicjowało zaciemnienie, podczas gdy JSDF wykorzystywało flaki, by zwabić Godzilla z powrotem na morze. Tymczasem grupa więźniów uciekła z więzienia w mieście i ukradła samochód, prowadząc szybkie ściganie z policją, która zakończyła się, gdy ich samochód trafił do rafinerii. Powstała eksplozja wywołała gwałtowny pożar, który zwabił zarówno Godzilla, jak i Anguirus do miasta. Potwory wznowiły walkę, zmniejszając miasto Osaka do gruzu. Kiedy bitwa zbliżała się do zamku w Osace, Godzilla dotarła do Anguirusa do pagody. Godzilla zerwała się na szyję Anguirusa, po czym wrzuciła go do fosy i otrząsnęła się z jego atomowego oddechu. Wróg jego pokonał, Godzilla spokojnie popłynął z powrotem na morze. Kilka tygodni później uwierzyła, że Godzilla jest aktywna na wodach Hokkaido, zatoniując łódź rybacką. Tsukioka zauważyła, że Godzilla przybywa na lód na lodowatej wyspie, szukając ryb w samolocie i zgłosiła to do JSDF Kilka myśliwców z Godzilla na wyspie, ale ich broń nie miała wpływu, a Godzilla zbliżyła się do wody. Kobayashi przybył do samolotu, próbując rozproszyć Godzilla, aby zostać zestrzelonym i zabity przez atomowy oddech Godzilli. Avalanche lodu wywołane katastrofą zainspirowały JSDF do kręcenia stoków na wyspie i próbowały pochować Godzilla w lodzie. Plan się sprawdził, gdyż Godzilla został całkowicie zanurzony w lodzie, a przynajmniej na chwilę pokonany. King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962) thumb|left|198x198px|Godzilla w KKvG Siedem lat po tym, jak Godzilla został uwięziony pod lodem, jego lodowate więzienie zerwało wyspę i wypłynęło na morze, stopniowo rozmrażając. Amerykańskia łódź podwodna ,,Seahawk" przypadkowo wpadła w górę lodową, podczas gdy na wodach na północ od Japonii, powodując jej otwarcie i wreszcie uwalnia Godzillę. Godzilla popłyną do pobliskiej bazy wojskowej, unicestwując siły JSDF atomowym oddechem. Godzilla podszedł do Hokkaido, atakując pociąg na wsi. Godzilla kontynuował swoją podróż, by ostatecznie spotkać się z gigantyczną małpą zwaną King Kong. Kong rzucił głazy na Godzilla, który odpowiedział, rozbijając Konga swoim atomowym oddechem oraz otaczające go lasy. Kong, niezdolny do walki, odszedł w porażce. Godzilla kontynuował szaleństwo, stopniowo zbliżając się do Tokio. JSDF wykopał ogromną dziurę w ziemi, napełnił ją ładunkami wybuchowymi, a następnie przykrył siatką pokrytą brudu i listowiem, mając nadzieję, że dotrze do niego Godzilla. Gdy Godzilla dotarł do pułapki, wpadł do dołu, skłaniając JSDF do detonacji ładunków. Godzilla wyszedł z jamy i dotarł do Tokio. Wtedy JSDF zainicjował jeden ostatni desperacki plan, aby zatrzymać Godzillę od stolicy. Tokio był otoczony barierą przewodów wysokiego napięcia, podobny do nieudanego planu, który próbował powstrzymać pierwszą Godzillę w 1954 roku. Tym razem jednak przewody miały ładunek ponad miliona woltów. Kiedy Godzilla próbował złamać barierę, został porażony prądem, aż odszedł. Godzilla zaczął wspinać się na Górze Fuji. Kiedy King Kong został uspokojony po wspinaczce na Narodowy Budynek Diety, JSDF opracował plan porzucić Konga na Mt. Fuji i zmusić go do walki z Godzillą na śmierć. Kong został przeniesiony do góry przez balony i opadł na Godzillę. Potwory wznowiły bitwę, a Godzilla ostatecznie zyskał przewagę, przepędzając Konga i ziejąc swoim atomowym oddechem. Na szczęście dla Konga nadeszła burza, która uderzyła go piorunem, ożywiając go. Kong złośliwie walczył z Godzillą, zmiażdży go zelektryfikowanymi uderzeniami. Godzilla i Kong walczyli, aż dotarli do zamku Atami i połączyli się z urwiskiem do oceanu poniżej. Po krótkim trzęsieniu ziemi King Kong i Godzilla wylądowali do wody, a Kong wypłynął i zaczął pływać z powrotem do swojego domu na wyspie Farou. Ludzie, którzy byli świadkami bitwy nie wiedzieli, czy Godzilla przeżył, ale spekulowali, że jest to możliwe. Mothra vs Godzilla (1964) thumb|left|221x221px|Godzilla w MvG Godzilla został wyrzucony na brzeg i pochowany pod ziemią przez tajfun, który uderzył na wybrzeże Japonii. Ostatecznie Godzilla pojawił się i zaczął szaleć, atakując pobliskie miasto Nagoya. Godzilla zniszczył zarówno Wieżę Nagoya, jak i Zamek w Nagoi, a następnie wędrował do japońskiej wsi. JSDF zajął się Godzillą kilkakrotnie, za każdym razem bez powodzenia. Tymczasem grupa ludzi podróżowała na wyspę dla niemowląt, aby poprosić Mothrę o pomoc w powstrzymaniu Godzilli. Podczas gdy tubylcy, a nawet Shobijin Mothry odmówili, starsi Mothra zgodzili się i polecili do Japonii. Kiedy Godzilla zbliżył się do inkubatora w Japonii, w którym jajo Mothry było trzymane przez korporację, Mothra poleciała i zaatakowała go. Mothra stanęła w rozpaczliwej walce z Godzillą, ale była zbyt słaba, aby ją kontynuować, spadła na swe jajko i umarła. Zwycięski Godzilla kontynuował szaleństwo. Opierając się na ich pomyślnym odpychaniu Godzilli dwa lata temu przy użyciu przewodów elektrycznych, JSDF skonstruował kilka wielkich wież elektrycznych, zdolnych do wybuchania Godzilla z bardzo dużą liczbą prądu elektrycznego. Aby jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć skuteczność ataku helikoptery opuściły siatkę na Godzillę, który przeprowadził ładunek przez całe jego ciało. Jednakże wieże elektryczne przegrzały się i eksplodowały, co pozwoliło Godzilli odzyskać pozycję i zlikwidować siły JSDF. Godzilla zbliżył się do wyspy Iwa, gdzie leżała grupa uczniów i ich nauczyciel. Na szczęście jajko Mothry wykluło się, a jej bliźniacze larwy poszły za Godzillą na wyspę. Tam udało się złapać Godzillę za ogon i spowodować, że spadnie na urwisko w wodę. Godzilla zniknął pod wodą. Powrót Godzilli (1984) Po wybuchu wulkanu na wyspie Daikou, japoński statek rybacki Yahata-Maru, zobaczył olbrzymiego potwora, który po chwili zniszczył statek, a większość pasażerów zginęła, a pozostali zostali zabici przez pasożyta, który zszedł z Godzilli. Jedyny ocalony - Hiroshi Okumura - został uratowany przez przez reportera Goro Makiego i zawieziony do Japonii, gdzie przeprowadził wywiad z naukowcem Makoto Hayashida, który pokazał zdjęcia pierwszego Godzilli. Po obejrzeniu zdjęć, Okumura stwierdził, że to w rzeczywistości Godzilla. Chcąc nie dopuścić do wybuchu paniki, japoński rząd próbował powstrzymać Godzillę przed dotarciem do Japonii. Tymczasem Godzilla napotkał radziecką łódź podwodną w okolicach wód Japonii i zaatakował ją. Sowieccy wierzyli, że winni byli Amerykanie. Aby uniknąć wojny, rząd japoński ujawnił światu, że Godzilla powrócił. Zarówno USA jak i Sowieci żądali, by użyć bomby nuklearnej na Godzilli, ale Japonia odmówiła żądań. Pewnej nocy, Godzilla pojawił się w Mihamie i zaatakował elektrownię jądrową. podczas zjadania redaktora, Godzilla nagle wyszedł i poszedł za stadem ptaków. Dr. Hayashida stwierdził, że Godzilla jest związany z dinozaurami. Wkrótce zwabiono Godzillę do wulkanu i pozostał on tam przez aż 5 lat. Godzilla kontra Biollante (1989) Pięć lat później, w 1989 roku, na górze Mihara, Godzilla zadomowił się w wulkanie. Jednostka przeciw Godzilli, JSDF, na czele z pułkownikiem Goro Gondo i majorem Sho Kuroki, zostali ostrzeżeni, podczas gdy rząd zaczął pracować nad bronią o nazwie ,,Antybakterie" (ANEB). Bakterie zaprojektowane z komórek Godzilli, zostały zaprojektowane do zużywania radioaktywności wewnątrz Godzilli, by go osłabiły i zabiły. Aby jeszcze bardziej zmodyfikować te bakterie, rząd starał się pomóc gentykowi Genshiro Shiragami, który zaakceptował ją tylko po to, by zdobyć komórki Godzilli, by utworzyć hybrydę róży i Godzilli. Kiedy grupa terrorystyczna Bio-Major dowiedział się, że Japonia współpracuje z ANEB, agent John Lee umieścił materiały wybychowe na górze Mihara i żądał by ANEB 'u, w przeciwnym razie uwolni Godzillę. Gondo i naukowiec Kazuhito Kirishima zostali wysłani by dokonać wymiany, ale byli sabotowani przez Saradian, przez agenta SSS9, który zabił Lee i ukradł ANEB. Ładunki wybuchowe eksplodowały, a tym samym uwolniły Godzillę. Godzilla popłynął do Japonii, a JSDF utworzył Super X2. Po wygranej walce, Godzilla udał się do jeziora Ashi, gdzie eksperyment Shiragami zmienił się w Biollante. Godzilla wpatrywał się w tą dziwną istotę, kóre natychmiast się zdenerwowało i zaatakowało Godzillę, ale ten zniszczył go atomowym oddechem. Biollante zmienił się w pył energii i odleciał, a Godzilla odszedł. Następnie Godzilla poszukiwał elektrowni jądrowej. Udał się do Osaki, którą zaczął niszczyć. JSDF kazał wszystkim ewakuować się. Po krótkiej walce z Super X2, Godzilla udał się do centrum miasta. Nagle pojawił się Biollante. Po zaciekłej walce, Biollante atakując żrącym sokiem roślinnym silnie osłabił Godzillę, który próbował uciec do oceanu. Wygląd Shōwa Wizerunek potwora był kombinacją cech tyranozaura, iguanodona, stegozaura i aligatora. Wygląd i charakter Godzilli zmieniał się z upływem lat. Godzilla jest olbrzymi i pokryty ciemnoszarymi łuskami, porusza się w pozycji wyprostowanej na dwóch tylnych kończynach. Ma chwytne i silne kończyny przednie oraz długi ogon. W paszczy tkwią ostre zęby. Z grzbietu wyrasta mu kilka rzędów płyt kostnych. Heisei W 1984 roku, Godzilla ma bardziej przerażający wygląd, ale zachował niezwykły urok. W 1989 roku, głowa Godzilli stała się bardziej proporcjonalna w stosunku do masywnego karku. Oczy były schowane w naroślach nad oczami, a ciało stało się muskularne i masywne. W 1991 roku, skóra Godzilli stała się ciemniejsza, a oczy były bardziej widoczne. W latach 1992-1993, Godzilla miał nieco jaśniejszą skórę, a oczy były bardzo widoczne. Nadawały one Godzilli połączenie uroku z przerażającym wyglądem. W 1994 roku, skóra Godzilli była ciemniejsza niż w 1991 roku. W ciemności lekko połyskiwała w fioletowym kolorze. Szyja natomiast stała się węższa i mniejsza, a oczy stały się większe. W 1995 roku, oczy Godzilli stały się czerwone. Na szyi, ciele, nogach i ramionach pojawiły się pomarańczowo-czerwone łaty, a ciało zaczęło wytwarzać wielkie ilości dwutlenku węgla. Millennium W 1999 roku, skóra Godzilli zyskała zielony kolor, a oczy urosły. Płyty kostne stały się znacznie dłuższe i ostrzejsze oraz nabrały fioletowo-różowego koloru, ale muskularność znikła. Pysk stał się bardzo spłaszczony, a zęby stały się dłuższe i cieńsze. W 2000 roku, Godzilla nie zmienił się znacznie, ale jego skóra stała się zielonkawa, a płyty były krótsze i lekko fioletowe. Pysk stał się szerszy i bardziej spłaszczony, przez co zęby bardziej wystawały. W 2001 roku, Godzilla bardzo przypominał oryginał, ale oczy straciły źrenice, a ciało stało się niezwykle muskularne, a szyja stała się cieńsza. Skóra ponownie stała się ciemna, a płyty stały się białe i krótsze. W 2002 roku, pysk Godzilli stał się bardzo spiczasty, a oczy ponownie urosły. Szyja stała się szersza. Muskulatura się zmniejszyła. Płyty kostne wydłużyły się. W 2004 roku, Godzilla stał się większy, skóra była ciemniejsza. Oczy stały się pomarańczowoczerwone. Ogon stał się o wiele krótszy, a ciało odzyskało muskulaturę. MonsterVerse W 2014 roku, Godzilla stał się mniej muskularny, a skóra stała się bardziej beżowa. Pysk przypominał pysk niedźwiedzia, a ogon krokodyla. Oczy zostały zmniejszone i posiadały małą bliznę. Łapy straciły muskularność, za to na podbrzuszu widniał sześciopak. 2017 Ta wersja potwora wygląda jak połączenie Godzilli z 2014 i Shin Godzilli z 2016. Mimo to twórcy filmu wraz z ujawnieniem wyglądu potwora potwierdzili, że Godzilla w G:PL jest rośliną. Ujawniono również, że będzie on większy od Shin Gojiry. Oznacza to, że Godzilla najprawdopodobniej będzie miał ponad 120 metrów wysokości. Umiejętności Przez wiele lat Godzilla posiadał wiele zdolności do użycia ich przeciw wrogom. Godzilla jest ogólnie uważany za najsilniejszego kaiju w kontekście filmów, co wyraża jego tytuł "Król potworów". Ponieważ zdolności Godzilli zmieniły się w pewnym stopniu w odniesieniu do jego występów filmowych Atomowy Oddech Główną bronią Godzilli jest jego charakterystyczny atomowy oddech. Płyty grzbietowowe Godzilli gwałtownie się rozpalają, a następnie uwalnia potężną związek promieniowania z paszczy. Ta potęga jest powszechnie mylona z dosłownym ogniem, którymi Godzilla atakuje tylko w komiksach Marvela, Godzilla Hanna-Barbery i innych nie filmowych takich jak Get Going! Godzilland OVAs. Intensywność promieniowania Godzilli zmieniała się w ciągu jego występów filmowych, zmieniających się od strumienia przegrzanej pary, jak w latach 50. i 60, ma belki o właściwościach wybuchowych i kinetycznych, w 1970 i później. W serii Heisei, atomowy oddech Godzilli jest przedstawiony jako potężny, niebieski laser, który może spowodować duże eksplozje i poważnie zranić niektóre potwory, takie jak Rodan i Battra, gdy strzelono w pustym polu. Zgodnie z książką Godzilla 1954-1999 Super Complete Works, temperatura standardowego oddechu atomowego Godzilla w serii Heisei wynosi 500.000 stopni Celsjusza. Promień jest zazwyczaj przedstawiany jako neon niebieski, chociaż w Godzilla 2000: Millennium i Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, jest czerwonawo-pomarańczowy, co oznacza zwiększony poziom mocy. [[Plik:400px-Godzilla_vs._Megaguirus_-_Godzilla_fires_atomic_breath.png|thumb|266x266px|Atomowy oddech w Godzilla kontra Megaguirus]]thumb|193x193px W Godzilli 2000 i Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, atomowy oddech Godzilli okazał się mieć właściwości zapalające i był wystarczająco silny, aby zniszczyć miniaturową czarną dziurę, podczas gdy w Godzilla: Final Wars, posiadał niesamowity zasięg, niesamowitą moc i dokładność, zdolny trafić i zniszczyć cel w kosmosie oraz zabić lub zniszczyć większość kaiju jednym strzałem. thumb|left|212x212px|Spirala ptomienia Godzilla wykazał również zdolność do faktycznego zmiany natężenia swojego atomowego oddechu woli. Widzimy go po raz pierwszy w Godzilla vs. Kosmogodzilla, kiedy atomowy oddech Godzilli zmienia się w jego czerwone spiralne promienie cieplne, aby zakończyć istnienie Kosmogodzilli, a później w Godzilla: Final Wars podczas bitwy Godzilli przeciwko Keiser Ghidorah. Z szybkim skrętem oddech Godzilli odsłonił się od niebieskiej promienia w kształcie spirali, co dosłownie spowodowało, że Keiser Ghidorah eksplodował w górnej atmosferze. thumb|left|268x268px| W Legendary Pictures, atomowy oddech Godzilli był bardziej ognistą, energetyczną wiązką energii, którą Godzilla wytrzela. Godzilla wykorzystywał to tylko do M.U.T.O. po ciężkim pobiciu i gdy już słabł, pokazując, że Godzilla używa tego jako ostatecznego środka przeciw przeciwnikom, którego fizycznie nie może pokonać samodzielnie. Chociaż nie wydaje się mieć takich samych właściwości niszczących, jak w poprzednich wersjach, wybuchy były wystarczająco silne, aby pchnąć, mocno osłabić i ostatecznie zabić, samicę M. U. T. O. Choć nie może mieć niszczącej siły swoich poprzedników, ta wersja atomowego oddechu Godzilli nadal jest niesamowicie śmiertelna. Jest jednak całkiem możliwe, że Godzilla nigdy nie używał swojego atomowego tchu w pełnej mocy, wiedząc, jak Godzilla był już i tak bardzo słaby, kiedy zaczął tego używać, podczas gdy oficjalna nowela filmu i wcześniejszy scenariusz sugerują, że E. M. P samicy M. U. T. O. pole oddz. Niebieski blask na grzbiecie Godzilli rozpoczyna się od ogona i idzie aż do szczytu szyi w tym filmie. Magnetyzm Oprócz swego śmiertelnego atomowego oddechu, Godzilla potrafi emitować energię atomową we wszystkich kierunkach z każdego cala jego ciała w tętnicy krótkofalowej. Impuls po raz pierwszy widzimy w walce z Biollante. Godzilla wykorzystuje impuls jądrowy w serii Heisei, a wiele osób uważa, że scena klimatyczna w Godzilla 2000: Millennium wykorzystuje impuls jądrowy Godzilla. W Godzilla: Ostateczne Wojny, Godzilla używa czegoś podobnego do impulsu jądrowego, aby zapobiec jego wyczerpaniu energii Keiser Ghidorah po tym, jak został napędzany energią Shinichi Ozaki. W Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974), Godzilla znalazł drogę do generowania silnych pól magnetycznych z jego ciała po uderzeniu kilkakrotnie przez piorun, co okazało się niszczące wobec jego metalicznego wroga. To jedyny raz, kiedy Godzilla kiedykolwiek używał tej mocy. W filmie Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (1993), Godzilla wykazał kolejną zdolność, która mogła być wariantem jego impulsu jądrowego. Po uderzeniu harpunami z amunicją uderzeniową Mechagodzilla Godzilla wyrzucił energię na przewody, co poważnie uszkodziło wewnętrzne mechanizmy robota. Jednak to nie był jedyny raz, kiedy Godzilla wykorzystał tę umiejętność. W Godzilla vs. Kosmogodzilla, Godzilla zrzucił energię poprzez fizyczne ciosy w swojej ofensywie przeciwko złowieszczemu kosmicznemu klonowi. W Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, Godzilla wykazał również zdolność wydzielania ogromnych ilości promieniowania i ciepła po absorpcji energii Fire Rodan. To ciepło okazało się tak silne, że spowodowało, że syntetyczny pancerz diamentowy Super Mechagodzilli dosłownie stopił się, co pozwala na łatwe odparcie mecha przez promień spiralny Godzilla. W filmie z 1995 r. Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, gdy temperatura ciała Godzilli zaczyna się zbliżać do krytycznych ze względu na jego upadek, stale emituje silniejsze pomarańczowe impulsy nuklearne. Podczas gdy te impulsy były nieskuteczne przeciwko Super X3, kilkakrotnie ogłuszyły Destruktora i spowodowały, że okolica otaczająca Godzillę wybuchła w płomieniach. W tym przypadku impulsy jądrowe wydają się być niekontrolowane i są objawem katastrofy Godzilli. W filmie Shin Godzilla (2016), Godzilla wydaje się posiadać odmianę impulsu jądrowego. W tym filmie Godzilla może wystrzelić niezliczone wiązki energii atomowej z pomiędzy grzbietową płytą na plecach, pozwalając mu odepchnąć cele, które mu się zbliżają. W grze wideo z 2002 r. Godzilla: Destroy all monsters, Godzilla posiadał atak nazywany "Atomową falą uderzeniową", który silnie przypomina jego nuklearny impuls z serii Heisei. Trwałość Godzilla wykazywał niezwykłą zdolność do wytrzymałości szkody w swoich filmach. Począwszy od pierwszego filmu Godzilla, Godzilla wykazywał odporność na bronie, praktycznie nieprzepuszczającą wszystkiego, co JSDF rzucił na niego. Dr. Yamane stwierdza, że sam fakt, że Godzilla przeżył narażenie na eksplozję bomby atomowej jest dowodem na jego trwałość, jeszcze zanim stał się mutantem. Udowodnił zdolność przetrwania całkowitego zanurzenia w magmie przez dłuższy czas, czasami pod silnym naciskiem płyt tektonicznych (jak widać to w Godzilla vs. Mothra). Przeżył nawet w zerowym oddziaływaniu planetoid. Jedyne, co zdarzyło się przekłuwać ciało Godzilli, toczyły się w bitwie z Giganem, Biollante, Królem Ghidorah, Destruktorem i wszystkimi trzema wersjami Mechagodzilli. W Godzilla vs Megaguirus, Megaguirus i jej Meganula obławie udało się skórę Godzilli ich ogonami i spuścić jego krew, ale jego ciało nie był widocznie zraniony lub uszkodzony. Poza wyjątkową odpornością na uszkodzenia, Godzilla posiada niezwykle zaawansowane i bardzo wydajne zdolności regeneracyjne. Ta moc była istotnym wątkiem fabuły Godzilla vs. Biollante i Godzilla 2000: Millennium. W Godzilla 2000: Millennium wyjaśniono, że zdolności regeneracyjne Godzilli mogą mieć coś wspólnego z jego właściwościami radioaktywnymi, a Organizator G-1 ("Regenerator G-1" w wersji amerykańskiej) jest nazwą nadaną substancji w jego komórkach to jest odpowiedzialny za szybkie uzdrowienie Godzilli. W Godzilla vs. Biollante japońscy naukowcy używają próbek komórek Godzilla (zwanych komórkami G w serii Heisei filmów Godzilla), aby pomóc w stworzeniu ANEB. Czynnik gojący odziedziczyłby wszystkie stworzenia pochodzące z DNA Godzilli, takich jak Biollante, Kosmogodzilla i Orga. W przypadku Biollante i Orgi, ich czynnik gojący wydaje się nawet przekraczać zdolności Godzilli pod kątem szybkości i skuteczności. W Godzilla Legendary Pictures, Godzilla stwierdził, że w latach pięćdziesiątych XX wieku przetrwał próby nuklearne przeprowadzone na Południowym Pacyfiku, nie wytrzymali wybuchu zamku Bravo, 15-megatonowej bomby wodorowej, na atolu Bikini, podczas gdy bezpośrednio obok bomby. Dowodem na jego trwałość jest przetrwanie różnych prehistorycznych wyginięć, które miały miejsce przed jego spotykając się z ludzkością. Poza tym, podobnie jak w poprzednich inkarnacjach, Godzilla nie wykazywał żadnych zewnętrznych oznak uszkodzeń z jakiejkolwiek broni stosowanej przez siły zbrojne USA, w tym ciężkich pistoletów, pocisków, zbiorników i innych broni. W rzeczywistości Godzilla zdawał się nawet nie zauważać większości z tych ataków, a tylko lekko w artylerii ognia uderzając go w punkcie pusty zakres i krótko widoczne widoczne bólu po uderzeniu bezpośrednio w jego skrzela. Godzilla był również przygnieciony przez wieżowiec, który upadł na niego, gdy zatrzymał się, aby złapać oddech, ale nie powstrzymał go na tyle długo, gdy szybko wstał z powrotem, by dalej walczyć z wrogiem. Podczas gdy M.U.T.O.s walczył z Godzillą aż do wyczerpania, udało mu się powrócić na nogi i wrócić do oceanu w ciągu kilku godzin, nie wykazując fizycznego zmęczenia lub zranienia. Może to być dowodem na trwałość Godzilli, co oznacza, że był po prostu wyczerpany, lub jego czynnik gojący, co oznacza, że odzyskał wszelkie rany, które utrzymał wskutek wschodu słońca. W Shin Godzilla czynnik gozdny Godzilla jest tak silny, że proponuje się, aby kawałki jego ciała, które zostały oderwane od jego ciała, mogą nadal żyć samodzielnie i potencjalnie ewoluować i regenerować w całych istotach. Ta Godzilla jest również odporna na praktycznie całą konwencjonalną broń, ledwie zdając sobie sprawę, kiedy jest atakowany. Jednakże bomby maszynowych napromieniania (MOP), które uderzyły Godzilla bezpośrednio z tyłu, mogły zranić go i sprawić, że krwawił. Zdolności fizyczne Godzilla wykazuje zróżnicowaną siłę fizyczną, którą przypisuje się jego rozmiarowi, masie i masie, co najmniej wystarczająco długo, aby podnieść ciężary przekraczające 2000 ton metrycznych i rozbijać drapacze chmur. Został on przedstawiony podnosząc i rzucając potwory większą niż własna masa, na przykład króla Ghidorah, Hedorah, Mechagodzilla i innych oraz w Godzilla: Ostatnia Wojna mógł nawet wyrzucić Kumongę za horyzont. Pokazuje on używanie różnych technik sztuki walki w komiksie podczas serii Shówa lub poruszając się bardzo szybko, pomimo jego wielkości, na przykład w programie Zone Fighter. W serii Millennium mógł też skoczyć wysoko w powietrze. Długi ogon Godzilli jest również potężną bronią. Wykazano, że jest bardzo elastyczny i potężny, zdolny do szybkiego poślizgnięcia się i obalenia budynków i potworów wroga. W Godzilla vs. Megalon był w stanie wsunąć na swój ogon dużą odległość, by wydać niszczący kopnięć, a także w Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, okazało się, że jest również przedwczesny. We wszystkich swoich inkarnacjach wykazano, że mają potężne szczęki, ostre zęby i pazury, chociaż są one bardziej widoczne w niektórych inkarnacjach niż w innych. Rzadko Godzilla wykazała również zdolność używania jego grzbietowych płyt jako broni, np. W Godzilla czy Megaguirus, kiedy używa swoich ostrych końcówek, aby wyciąć pazur Megaguirusa i Godzilla vs. Hedorah, gdzie użył ich do przecięcia Hedorah podczas lotu. Również w Godzilla 2000: Millennium i Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, płyty grzbietowe wytwarzają ogromną ilość ciepła podczas przygotowywania promieni atomowych. Jednak wiele filmów pokazuje, że Godzilla wolał walczyć z przeciwnikami z pewnej odległości, szczególnie w serii Heisei, używając swojego atomowego oddechu lub rzucając na nie przedmioty takie jak głaz. Podobnie jak w poprzednich inkarnacjach Legendarna Godzilla posiada ogromną siłę fizyczną i może wykorzystać jego ogromną masę jako broń. On jest w stanie rzucić zarówno samce jak i kobietom M.U.T.O.s wokół łatwo, gryzie w ich ciałach i jest w stanie bez wysiłku pchnąć kobiet M.U.T.O przez budynek. Siła jego huśtawek na tailie jest wystarczająco duża, by przypadkiem zabić mężczyznę M.U.T.O, a także zderzyć się z dużym wieżowcem. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych inkarnacji, nie użył jednak swoich ramion, aby je obalić. Wynika to z tego, że jego styl walki został wzorowany na niedźwiedziach, które pomimo mocnych przednich nóg, używaj ich szczęk jako podstawowej broni. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, styl walki Legendarnego Godzilli wydaje się być raczej odwróceniem typowego stylu walki z Godzilli, preferując bliską walkę z celami, a nie polegając na atomowym oddechu lub rzucaniu przedmiotami. Godzilla jest również w stanie spowodować tsunami przez po prostu pójść do brzegu. Amfibia Godzilla pływa pod wodą w Godzilli 2000: Millennium Choć technicznie gadem, a nie płazem, Godzilla ma amfibię. Spędza połowę swego życia w wodzie, a drugi na lądzie. Jest równie dobrym myśliwcem pod wodą, jak on na lądzie. Zdolna o fajmując na morzu lub pływając przez falowanie ogona jak krokodyla, Godzilla jest wyświetlany jako zdolny do oddychania pod wodą, sporadycznie uśpienia w głębi oceanu między filmami, a zanurzenie najwyraźniej nie przeszkadza jego promieniom atomowym, jak widać to w Godzilla vs King Ghidorah. Często angażuje przeciwników w morze, walcząc z królem Ghidorah, Ebirah, Battra, Biollante i Mothra albo pod lub na powierzchni fal. W Godzilla Legendary Pictures, Godzilla posiada teraz skrzela / amfibie płuc, dzięki czemu może pozostać pod wodą w nieskończoność, ale zamyka je, gdy leży na lądzie i wykorzystuje swoje płuca. Skrzela te wydają się słabymi punktami, ponieważ Godzilla reaguje, gdy uderza w skrzela przez ogień artylerii lub strajki z pazurów M.U.T.O. W Shin Godzilla Godzilla zaczęła się jako prehistoryczna istota morska, która krążyła na odpadach jądrowych na dnie morza, powodując szybką ewolucję. Kiedy Godzilla w końcu dotarł na ląd, posiadał skrzela po bokach szyi. Kiedy Godzilla początkowo przyszła na ląd, te skrzela wyciekały z czerwonego płynu, prawdopodobnie z jego krwi. Skrzydła zamknęły się i zmniejszyły się, gdy Godzilla rosła i ewoluowała dalej, ale nadal jest obecna i może być rozjarzona, gdy tylko naładuje swój atomowy oddech Wersje *Godzilla 1954 (Godzilla (1954)) *Showa Godzilla (Godzilla Raids Again do Terror of Mechagodzilla) *Heisei Godzilla (The Return of Godzilla do Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) *TriStar Godzilla (GODZILLA (1998)) *Godzilla: The Series Godzilla (Godzilla: The Series) *Cyber-Godzilla (Godzilla: The Series) *Godzilla 1999 (Godzilla 2000: Millennium) *Godzilla 2000 (Godzilla vs. Megaguirus) *Godzilla 2001 (Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack) *Kiryu Saga Godzilla (Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla i Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.) *Godzilla 2004 (Godzilla: Final Wars) *Legendary Godzilla (Godzilla (2014)) *Shin Godzilla (Shin Godzilla) *Anime Godzilla (GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters) Wyglądy *ShodaiGoji – Godzilla, pojawiająca się w filmie Gojira (Godzilla- król potworów!) *GyakushuGoji – Godzilla z 1955 roku *KingGoji – Godzilla z filmu King Kong kontra Godzilla z 1962 roku. *MosuGoji – Godzilla z 1964 roku (filmu Mothra kontra Godzilla) *1984-Goji – Godzilla z 1984 roku *BioGoji (1989-1991) *BatoGoji (1992) *RadoGoji (1993) *MogeGoji (1994) *DesuGoji (1995) – "Spalający się Godzilla" z filmu Godzilla kontra Destruktor *SoukouGekiGoji (2001) *FinalGoji (2004) *Godzilla (6-generacja z Shinsei) – Godzilla z filmu Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 *PlanetGoji (2017) – Godzilla z "Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters". Lista wystąpień Filmy *''1954: Gojira'' *''1955: Godzilla kontratakuje'' *''1956: Godzilla: Król Potworów!'' *''1959: Gigantis, potwór ognia '' *''1962: King Kong kontra Godzilla'' *''1964: Mothra kontra Godzilla'' *''1984: Powrót Godzilli'' *''1989: Godzilla kontra Biollante'' *''1991: Godzilla kontra Król Ghidorah'' *''1992: Godzilla kontra Mothra'' *''1993: Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla 2'' *''1994: Godzilla kontra Kosmogodzilla'' *''1995: Godzilla kontra Destruktor'' *''1998: GODZILLA (tylko wspomniany)'' *''1999: Godzilla 2000'' *''2000: Godzilla kontra Megaguirus'' *''2001: Wielka Bitwa Potworów'' *''2002: Godzilla przeciwko Mechagodzilli'' *''2003: S. O. S. dla Tokio'' *''2004: FINAL WARS'' *''2007: Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 (krótko)'' *''2017: Godzilla: Planeta Potworów'' Ciekawostki *Godzilla ma dwa "amerykańskie odpowiedniki" – Zillę i Godzillę (2014). *Niektórzy uważają że Godzillę z serii Shinsei (poza Godzillą 2001) to tak na prawdę Godzilla Junior. Jednakże wytwórnia Tōhō oficjalnie potwierdziła, że Junior, Godzillę z 1999-2000 and 2002-2003 to różne Godzillę. *Godzilla pojawia się w największej ilości filmów spośród wszystkich japońskich potworów *W prawdzie Godzilla występuje także w filmach z lat 1964-1975, 1978 i 2014, ale jest tam raczej super bohaterem, niż złoczyńcą. *Jedynym filmem w którym Godzilla występuje jako potwór jest Gojira, w prawdzie w filmie Powrót Godzilli (1984), Godzilla nie walczy z żadnym potworem, ale w filmie występuje również Shockirus * W Gojira-kun: Kaijū Daikōshin ujawnione zostają imiona rodziców Godzilli: Pajira (ojciec) i Majira (matka Godzilli). Godzilla ma tam także dziewczynę – Bajirę http://wikizilla.org/wiki/Godzilla_(Game_Boy) * W nadchodzącym anime o Godzilli pojawi się również Servum (w formie robaka i smoka). Jest on podgatunkiem Króla Potworów. Jego kod genetyczny jest w 97% identyczny do Godzilli. * W serii Heisei Godzilla był grany przez tego samego aktora co Gigan i Hedora w latach siedemdziesiątych. * Godzilla ma czterech ojców: Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda, Eiji Tsuburaya, Akira Ifukube Galeria Oficjalne ilustracje Shodaigoji.jpg|1954 Goji'17|2017 th (12).jpg|1984 thS49T6TBQ.jpg|1989 thBBL5EU3L.jpg ThM8L1EWZO.jpg Th (13).jpg Th (4).jpg Th (10).jpg Th8L2SCP2A.jpg tumblr_mypeq8owAw1s2wio8o1_400.gif tumblr_inline_nb2rvvezeN1rb7uf7.gif Tumblr inline n4cekvpN6M1r5fiuw.gif Tumblr nrge5577pd1u8qr43o1 500.gif godzillaheisei-95.jpg SHIN_GODZILLA_ROAR_!!!!!.gif Ghidorah_and_Goji.jpg Godzilla-2007.png Godzilla1994.jpg 400px-Stan_Winston's_Godzilla.jpg|Niewykorzystany projekt Godzilli powstały w 1994 roku (Wykonawca: Stan Winston) Untitled_(54).png|Promień Nieoficjalne ilustracje th8OJW0JSO.jpg|Godzilla niszcząca miasto 1280px-Monster_Size_Comparison.jpg|Porównanie wielkości potworów z uniwersum Godzilli Th2FD3JOMN.jpg|Megapotworna Godzilla! MogeGoji_edited_by_me.jpg Godzillas.jpg|Czerwony Godzilla Przypisy en:Godzilla Kategoria:Godzilla Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy